


Regenwetter und das Vermächtnis des Einhorns

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regenwetter, Jacks Hütte, seltsame Lektüren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regenwetter und das Vermächtnis des Einhorns

Regenwetter gleich Langeweile. 

Das war in meinem Kopf fest verankert. Steckte dort seit meiner Kindheit drin. Seit ich als Dreikäsehoch am Fenster gelungert und betrübt hinausgeschaut hatte, weil ich nicht nach draußen durfte. Kein Tauchen und Schwimmen im kleinen Teich, keine Wettrennen mit unseren Fahrrädern. Stattdessen nur unendliche Langeweile. 

Und jetzt waren wir in meiner Hütte in Minnesota und ich ‚durfte’ nicht das Kaminholz hacken. Der alte Mr. Williams hatte es irgendwann in meiner Abwesenheit angeliefert. Es türmte sich in einem wilden Gewirr aus Baumstämmen neben dem Bootssteg und ich brannte darauf es in handliche Stücke für den Kamin zu zerlegen. Aber nein, ich war zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Denn seit Daniel und ich gestern Abend an der Hütte angekommen waren, regnete es wie aus Eimern, oder wie pissende Kühe – was Daniel beigesteuert hatte – und was mir außerordentlich gut gefiel. 

A propos Daniel. Doktor Bücherwurm hatte es gut. Der hatte sich gleich nach dem Frühstück einen Schmöker geschnappt und las jetzt schon seit fast einer Stunde. 

Ich hatte das Frühstücksgeschirr weggeräumt, die Küche aufgeräumt, das Schlafzimmer gerichtet, den Kamin eingeheizt, noch einmal eine Kanne Kaffee aufgesetzt – und jetzt hatte ich absolut nichts mehr zu tun und langweilte ich mich. Wobei, ‚langweilen’ war nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Ich hatte eine innerliche Unruhe, die ich normalerweise am besten durch körperliche Betätigung loswurde. 

Die letzte Mission hing mir noch schwer in den Knochen, und am schnellsten konnte ich von Arbeit auf Freizeit umschalten, wenn ich mich richtig verausgabte. Frust, Ärger, ungesunden Stress und Todesangst mit gleichmäßigen Hämmern, Sägen, Holzhacken oder ähnlichen kraftaufwendigen Tätigkeiten aus dem System und aus dem Kopf schaffte. Meine Hütte in Minnesota bot normalerweise reichlich Gelegenheit dazu und so war ich auch dieses Mal mit einer ganzen Listen von Sachen angereist, die ich erledigen musste und wollte. 

Stattdessen hockte ich hier in der Bude und schaute raus. Der Regen prasselte ungleichmäßig gegen die Fenster, immer wieder ließ eine Böe die Fensterläden im Wind knarzen und alles vermittelte den Eindruck von November. Ich seufzte hörbar. Gut, das mochte daran liegen, dass es November war. 

Aber nach der letzten katastrophalen Mission in der Hölle von Netu, bei der wir tagelang glühender Hitze ausgesetzt gewesen waren, hatte ich mir gedacht, dass eine Woche bei Temperaturen um den Gefrierpunkt, eine gute Idee wäre. Wenn ich jetzt in den wolkenverhangenen, düsteren Himmel schaute, musste ich allerdings annehmen, dass mein Hirn zu dem Zeitpunkt ungesund vor sich hin geschmort hatte. Die Idee war – ohne etwas beschönigen zu wollen – beschissenen gewesen. 

Ich ließ mich neben Daniel auf das Sofa fallen und griff nach einer Zeitschrift. Doch keiner der Artikel fesselte meine Aufmerksamkeit, nicht einmal zum Kreuzworträtsel hatte ich Lust.   
Daniel gab den Schneidersitz, in dem er gesessen hatte auf, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Armlehne und streckte die Füße auf dem Sofa aus. Da ich jetzt auf der einen Seite saß, stemmte er seine Füße einfach gegen meine Oberschenkel. 

Ich musste grinsen. Wollsocken. Ja, klar. Der Herr Archäologe war eine Frostbeule. Um so höher rechnete ich ihm an, dass er bei der Einladung nach Minnesota im November nicht eine Sekunde gezögert und sich sofort bereit erklärt hatte, mich für ein paar Tage zu begleiten. Ich legte meine rechte Hand auf Daniels Füße und er bewegte seine Zehen wie zur Bestätigung kurz gegen meinen Oberschenkel. Das war aber bestimmt ein reiner Reflex, nicht durchdacht, denn um Daniel von einem Buch abzulenken, brauchte man schon… 

Was las er da eigentlich? Ich beugte sich vor und versuchte den Titel auf Daniels Buch zu entziffern. _Indiana Jones … und das Vermächtnis des Einhorns._ Was? Ich schaute noch mal genauer hin, aber am Titel änderte sich nichts. Meine Lippen verzogen sich spöttisch. Aber okay. Ich war wohl kaum in der Lage zu lästern, denn der Titel auf meinem Magazin lautete: _„Riesige Monsterwürmer entdeckt! Exklusivbericht über die menschenfressenden Ungeheuer“.._  
Aber, dennoch Daniel und … Einhörner? Oh, mir juckte es in der Zunge, einen Kommentar dazu fallen zu lassen. 

Ein Scheit im Kamin fiel mit lautem Geprassel und in einem rot-sprühenden Funkenregen nach vorne. Entzündete eins der Zeitungspapiere, das lodernd aufflackerte. Flammen, glühende Wärme … 

Ich war zurück. Netu. Bynarr. Apophis. Das Blut von Sokar. Unerträgliche Hitze, Durst, Folterungen und Schmerzen, die mich hatten sogar ohnmächtig werden lassen. Und, verflucht, ja, mein rechtes Bein wurde noch immer von einem Verband geziert, wo der Hurensohn mir eine Salve aus der Stabwaffe reingejagt hatte. 

Und doch war das nicht das Schlimmste gewesen.   
Das waren die Illusionen, die mir das Tok’ra Erinnerungsgerät in Kombination mit dem Bluttrunk vorgegaukelt hatte.   
Charlie.   
Mit seiner Stupsnase, seinen braunen Augen, seinem ernsten Gesicht.   
Und seinen Vorwürfen. 

Vor drei, vier Jahren noch, hätte mich das wohl ihn die Knie gezwungen, mich dazu gebracht, Geheimnisse zu verraten, nur um nicht länger die Anschuldigungen ertragen zu müssen. Jetzt hatte ich wenigstens zum Schluss gewusst, wo die Wahrheit endete und die Illusion begann. Das Szenario hatte mir dennoch fast die Luft zum Atmen genommen. War in meine Eingeweide wie mit einem Messer gefahren und hatte sich angefühlt, als würde man auf der Suche nach dem intensivsten Schmerz in mir herumstochern. Es mochten vier Jahren vergangen sein, aber Apophis, der Hurensohn, hatte ganz genau gewusst, wo ich am verwundbarsten war. 

Meine Finger auf Daniels Füßen verkrampften sich und der Archäologe blickte fragend von seinem Buch auf. 

Nein, ich hatte keine Lust, keine Kraft, keine … was auch immer, jetzt darüber zu reden, das hatte ich zur Genüge schon mit dem hauseigenen Psychoheini des SGC getan. Und es war so nutzlos gewesen, wie all die Male davor. Niemand wusste, wie es sich für mich anfühlte. Niemand konnte mir die Absolution erteilen, die ich mir sehnlichst wünschte. Ich würde einfach alles wieder abkapseln, einfach hoffen, dass nicht wieder so ein Dreckskerl vorbeikam und in etwas herumrührte, was ihn einen feuchten Kehricht anging – Ende der Geschichte. 

Um zu zeigen wie ‚normal’ alles war, griff ich nach meiner Kaffeetasse, nahm einen Schluck und Daniel kehrte nach einem letzten forschenden Blick zu seiner Lektüre zurück. 

Und außerdem, den anderen war es ja nicht besser gegangen. Apophis hatte sehr genaue, äußert persönliche Informationen gehabt und uns alle mit Schuldgefühlen zu ködern versucht. Weder Sam noch Daniel waren ins Detail gegangen, aber ich wusste, dass es sich für sie ähnlich angefühlt hatte, vielleicht immer noch ähnlich schmerzhaft anfühlen musste.

Von daher sollte ich das nutzlose Nachkarten wohl besser sein lassen. Es ließ sich nicht mehr ändern, war vorbei. Egal, wie oft ich dafür bezahlte, wie oft ich meine Freunde oder gar die ganze Menschheit rettete, ich konnte meine Schuld niemals abtragen. Konnte es nie ungeschehen machen. Ich musste versuchen, dem Heute das Beste abzugewinnen, mich irgendwie durchzuwursteln durch mein Leben. 

Aber wenn ich jetzt jedes Mal, wenn ein Scheit im Kamin herunterfiel, Erinnerungen an Netu bekam – na, dann besten Dank! Dann stand mir in den nächsten Tagen ja ein netter Aufenthalt hier oben bevor. Schluss jetzt, ich würde versuchen, an etwas anderes zu denken. 

Ich setzte sich bequemer hin, zog das Kissen, das mich in meinem Rücken drückte, hervor und legte es auf der Armlehne ab. Schon besser. Ich ging die Einkaufsliste für den Baumarkt in meinem Kopf durch, überlegte, was wir zum Abendessen machen wollten, dann starrte ich wieder in die Flammen. 

Bevor Netu erneut präsent werden konnte, fragte ich: „Einhörner, huh?“  
Daniel ließ das Buch sinken, schaute auf den Umschlag, als würde er ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst Aufmerksamkeit schenken und meinte nur: „Ja.“   
„Spannend?“ Ich tippte meinen Zeigefinger gegen den Einband, ehe ich meine Hand wieder auf Daniels Bein ablegte.   
Daniel dachte für ein paar Sekunden nach, dann schloss er das Buch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“   
„Äh … warum liest du es dann?“ 

Daniel schob seine Brille nach oben. „Es ist so … voller Absurditäten und so schlecht geschrieben, dass ich … und jetzt lach nicht … einfach abschalten kann. Ich brauche mir keine Gedanken um das Verständnis zu machen. Ich lasse mich einfach auf einer Welle von Erstaunen und, ja, auch einer kleiner Prise Abscheu, dahin treiben.“ Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Diese Erklärung brachte mich zum Lachen. „Du scheinst selbst erstaunt zu sein, warum du es liest.“   
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist nur … ich habe es zum ersten Mal laut ausgesprochen und da klingt es schon etwas seltsam.“ 

„Ach was. Wir haben alle unsere Rituale, um von der Arbeit auf Entspannung umzuschalten.“ Ich musste es ja wissen, denn wie alle Piloten hatte ich auch vor jedem Start ein paar Handgriffe, die nicht nötig waren, die mir aber Sicherheit gaben, sonst betrachtete ich es als schlechtes Omen. 

„Was ist dein Mittel?“, wollte Daniel wissen.   
„Holzhacken.“   
Jetzt lachte er. „Dann solltest du dir nie einen Planeten ohne Bäume aussuchen.“   
„Gibt es so was überhaupt?“, neckte ich.   
„Abydos.“ 

Mist. Und da war ich dann ja zielsicher im Fettnapf gelandet. Ein so großer Napf, dass ich ihn eigentlich hätte sehen müssen. Aber nein. Ich hätte mir auf die Zunge beißen können. Sha’res endgültiger Tod lag erst wenige Monate zurück. Gab es eigentlich noch Themen, die nicht mit Tretminen gespickt waren? Die nicht um Tod und Verluste kreisten? Themen, über die man einfach mal so zusammen Scherze machen konnte? 

Ich warf Daniel einen schnellen Blick zu, doch der schaute mich ruhig an. „Abydos ist nicht nur Sha’res Grabstätte, Jack. Es ist so viel mehr und birgt so viele gute Erinnerungen“, nahm er meinen Gedankengang auf, als hätte er genau gewusst, in welchen Bahnen mein Hirn lief. 

Hey, das war unheimlich! Aber vielleicht wusste er es wirklich? Wie oft konnte einer von uns den Satz des anderen zu Ende bringen? Auch als Team waren wir eingespielt, mussten es sein, denn oft ließen die gefährlichen Situationen keine Zeit für lange Verhandlungen. Und wehe, wenn sie es ließen, dann konnte Daniel einem das Ohr abquatschen und alles nieder argumentieren, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Selbst einen Air Force Colonel wie mich, wenn es ihm wichtig genug schien. 

„Gute Erinnerungen wie die sabbernde Zunge eines Mastadge?“, erkundigte ich mich, um das Gespräch bewusst in leichtere Bahnen zu lenken.   
Daniel ging drauf ein und schüttelte sich übertrieben. „Wah, erinnere mich nicht daran.“ Er legte sein Buch auf den Tisch und setzte sich danach so hin, dass er sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas und meine Schulter lehnen konnte. Seine Füße stemmte er gegen den Wohnzimmertisch. 

Um etwas Platz zu bekommen, legte ich meinen Arm halb auf die Sofalehne, halb auf seine Schulter.   
„Erinnert du dich noch an die Phelauriri? Die einem zur Begrüßung über die Wange schleckten mit ihrer rauen Zunge?“ In Daniels Stimme schwang Amüsement mit.   
„Gott, ja. Und weil wir dann dermaßen ‚gute Freunde’ geworden waren, haben sie mich auch noch im Nacken und auf der Stirn angeseibert. Igitt. Einmal rundherum. Das war wirklich widerlich.“ Ich hatte bestimmt drei Mal geduscht, ehe ich mich auch nur halbwegs frisch gefühlt hatte.   
„Und Hammonds Blick, als wir ihm erzählt haben, dass sie ihn als nächstes kennen lernen wollten.“ Daniel lachte leise in sich hinein und ich konnte die sanfte Bewegung spüren. 

Und nicht nur das. Ich fühlte auch Daniels Wärme, wo er sich gegen mich presste. Spürte seine Anwesenheit, die aus irgendeinem x-beliebigen Aufenthalt in Minnesota einen besonderen machte. Denn mit wem konnte ich sonst so zwanglos plaudern? Da kamen nur Leute aus meinem Team, oder maximal aus dem SGC in Frage. Bei allen anderen war es ein Eiertanz, ein wüstes Gemisch aus Halbwahrheiten, peinlichen Pausen und vorwurfsvollen Blicken, wenn die Geschichten mehr Löcher als Substanz aufwiesen. Wenn ich ehrlich war, so hatte mich die Arbeit auf fremden Planeten, in fremden Galaxien, wohl für den Rest der Menschheit … verdorben. 

Im ersten Moment war das erschreckend, denn das schränkte meine Auswahl gewaltig ein. Doch dann dachte ich noch ein wenig weiter nach – was wollte ich denn eigentlich? Der Zug mit Frau und Kind war für mich abgefahren. Das wollte ich nicht noch mal jemandem zumuten. Das war beim ersten Mal Sara gegenüber schon nicht fair gewesen. Diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei war einfach keine Grundlage für eine Beziehung.

Wenn Beziehung, dann jemand, bei dem ich im Gespräch auch einfach mal fallen lassen konnte: „Neulich auf PX3 007“, ohne dass ich anschließend ein siebenseitiges Formular mit Verschwiegenheitserklärungen rauskramen musste.   
Wenn, dann jemand, der mich nicht noch einmal in die Vaterrolle drängte, denn ich konnte Charlie nicht durch jemand anderes ersetzen. Ja, das mochte kurzsichtig, verbohrt oder sonst was sein – aber in der Beziehung konnte ich nicht über meinen Schatten springen. Außerdem hatte ich Angst. Scheißangst, dass ich noch einmal direkt oder indirekt der Grund sein könnte, dass ein Kind…. Meine Waffe im Haus hatte genug Unheil angerichtet. Ich … Nein. 

„Jack?“ Daniel legte seine Finger über meine und erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich seinen Oberarm wie in einem Schraubstock umklammert hielt.   
Ich lockerte meine Hand und rieb ein paar Mal über seinen Arm. „Tut mir leid.“   
„Schon gut.“ Daniel drehte sich so, dass er mir eine Hand auf die Brust legen und mich ansehen konnte. „Willst du … eine Runde spazieren gehen?“, erkundigte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

„Nein.“ Denn man konnte von hier drinnen hören, wie draußen immer noch das Unwetter tobte. „Willst du etwa?“   
Meine Stimme musste wohl meinen Unglauben gut rüber gebracht haben, denn Daniel lächelte und erwiderte: „Nein. Aber wenn du gewollt hättest, wäre ich mitgekommen.“ 

Ja, das war Daniel. Oft stellte er das Wohl von anderen über sein eigenes. Das hatte uns schon manchmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, wenn er unbedingt den Ritter spielen musste. Er war dabei, auf die harte Tour zu lernen, dass man nicht alle und jeden retten konnte. Aber hey, wenn er zur Abwechslung mal mir was Gutes tun wollte, würde ich nicht nein sagen. Nur da raus in den Wolkenbruch brauchten wir wirklich nicht gemeinsam gehen. 

„Ich nehme das mal als Blankoscheck, dich ein anderes Mal von deinem Buch wegzuzerren“, antwortete ich herausfordernd.   
„Pfft, von Blankoschecks war keine Rede.“ Er grinste mich an. 

Ich grinste zurück. Es war schwer bessere Gesellschaft für eine Woche Regenwetter zu finden als Daniel. Teal’cs beruhigende Art war klasse, wenn man nach einem ermüdenden Tag am Lagerfeuer saß, und Carter und Daniel über die Mission debattierten. Aber eine Woche Minnesota, nein, da ging man am Ende die Wände rauf. Und für Carter eine Woche „Sir“ zu sein, wenn man eigentlich Urlaub hatte, nein, das war auch nicht so meins. So war ich schon sehr froh, dass Daniel zugesagt hatte. Das Schöne war, Daniel hatte auch keine Beziehung in Colorado Springs, die ihn davon abhielt, mich kurzfristig zu begleiten. Das war mehr als praktisch. 

„Wandern ist besser als Einhörner“, meinte ich betont abschätzig und stupste mit meinem Fuß gegen das Buch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.   
„Vorsicht, Jack“, warnte mich Daniel neckend. „Der Hauptdarsteller ist ein Archäologe. Pass gut auf, was du sagst.“ Er schlug sachte mit seiner Faust gegen meine Brust, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.   
Ich schnappte seine Hand und hielt sie fest. „Willst du damit andeuten, dass Archäologen einem Colonel gefährlich werden könnten?“, erkundigte ich mich lachend. 

„Ich …“ Daniel befeuchtete seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge. „Ich wollte nur sagen …“ Er schloss für eine Sekunde seine Augen und schaute dann über meine Schulter hinweg. Er nahm noch einen Anlauf und beendete seinen Satz mit: „… Indiana Jones ist ein besonderer Archäologe.“ 

„Hey, das bist du auch“, meinte ich leichthin. 

Und dann … oh.   
Oh, mein Gott.   
Das ... ich ... oh … Scheiße. 

Ich war so ein Blödmann! Ich saß mit Daniel in meiner Hütte bei Sauwetter auf einem Sofa, hielt seine Hand in meiner … und hatte bis gerade wirklich überhaupt nichts gepeilt. 

Warum wohl hatte mich Daniel ohne Zögern begleitet? Warum schlug er vor spazieren zu gehen, wenn er lieber im Zimmer saß? Warum bekam er gerade hektische, rote Flecken auf dem Hals? Warum beschleunigte sich seine Atmung? Oh, nein, ich war wirklich so ein Depp. 

Daniel wollte aufstehen. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt eine Runde raus.“ 

Ich hielt ihn an der Hand zurück. Wenn ich ihn jetzt gehen ließ, so täte, als hätte ich immer noch nichts begriffen, dann kämen wir beide aus der Sache heraus. Vielleicht wären die nächsten Tage etwas angespannt, aber bisher war nichts geschehen, was wir nicht unter den Teppich kehren könnten. Da hatten wir beide Übung drin. Das machten wir mit unserem Schmerz so, das würden wir sicher auch mit anderen Gefühlen hinbekommen. Und ja, wahrscheinlich machte das Daniel mit seinen Gefühlen für mich sogar schon seit geraumer Zeit so. 

Es lag also an mir. Wollte ich an der Situation etwas ändern? Ich … 

„Jack, bitte.“ Daniel stand auf und versuchte noch einmal, seine Hand aus meiner zu befreien. 

„Gib mir eine Minute“, sagte ich und erhob mich ebenfalls. Daniel wich nicht zurück, aber ich sah, wie er sich innerlich wappnete. Wie er seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle brachte und mich betont ausdruckslos anschaute. Ich weiß nicht, was er erwartete. Was er mir zutraute. Aber jedenfalls hatte er sich offensichtlich entschlossen mir nicht auszuweichen. Der gleiche Mut, mit dem er den Schlangenköpfen gegenüber trat. 

„Okay. Sprechen wir darüber.“ Er presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander. 

Nein! Ich wollte nicht darüber reden! Ich wusste doch noch gar nicht, was ich … Oder doch? Was war denn in der letzten halben Stunde alles durch meinen Kopf gegangen? Hatte ich da nicht schon Einiges … vorsortiert? Und war sogar schon bei Daniel gelandet – wenn auch unter anderen Vorzeichen? Verdammt, warum überfielen einen so grundlegende Entscheidungen immer so hinterrücks? 

Ich …. Ich …. War ich wirklich so ein Feigling? Konnte ich nicht einmal mir gegenüber eingestehen was ich wollte? Dabei lag es doch so klar auf der Hand. Ich hatte die Entscheidung doch schon lange getroffen. Manchmal schien es mich wirklich zu überfordern, eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.   
Aber das hörte jetzt auf. 

Ich legte meine freie Hand in Daniels Halsbeuge, mein Daumen streifte kurz über seine Wange. Wie ich es auf Klorels Schiff schon getan hatte. Als ich dachte, ihn auf immer zu verlieren. Jetzt konnte ich hoffen, ihn zu gewinnen – und schon rumorte es in meinen Eingeweiden. Ich hatte keine Angst, dass er mich unabsichtlich outen würde, aber ich hatte Angst, dass ich mich hier auf etwas einließ, das ich überhaupt nicht überblicken konnte. 

„Bitte sag mir, was die Geste bedeutet“, meinte Daniel leise. 

Dann hatte er wohl auch die verhängnisvolle Mission gedacht. Als ich ihn, entgegen meines ständig gepredigten Mottos, allein auf Klorels Schiff zurückgelassen hatte. Wie war das noch mit den oft so gleichen Gedankengängen? 

Aber hier musste ich ihm wohl aushelfen. Als ich noch zögerte, merkte ich, wie Daniel selbst zu einer Entscheidung kam und sich von mir zurückziehen wollte. 

Nein! Ich beugte mich vor und … presste meine Lippen auf seine, denn etwas anderes fiel mir auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Eine Sekunde, zwei, drei … und von Daniel keine Reaktion. Ich zog mich zurück und schaute ihn kritisch an. Was …? Ich hatte doch jetzt nicht alles völlig falsch interpretiert, oder? Das wäre ja oberpeinlich. 

Daniel schien in seinem Kopf gerade mit Sortierungsvorgängen beschäftigt zu sein. Denn er öffnete die Lippen, ohne das ein Ton herauskam. Doch dann – noch bevor das Lächeln seine Lippen erreichte, funkelten schon seine Augen. Und nur einen Moment später strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. 

„Wirklich?“, fragte er mit dem nächsten Ausatmen und schaute mit dermaßen glücklich an, dass ich nie im Leben hätte einen Rückzieher machen können 

Aber das wollte ich auch nicht. Denn plötzlich hatte ich den Eindruck, dass wir da angekommen waren, wo wir schon seit unser ersten Mission nach Abydos – als er mich vor mir selbst und meinen Selbstmordgedanken gerettet hatte – hin unterwegs waren. Natürlich nicht strikt geradeaus, das wäre ja zu einfach zu uns. Sondern mit vielen Umwegen, Missverständnissen und Streitereien. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass wir unsere Freundschaft da überall halbwegs heil durch bugsiert hatten. Aber wir hatten es irgendwie geschafft. 

„Yep.“ Ich nickte und das Unfassbare geschah. Daniel, dem es sonst gar nicht genug Wörter sein konnten, gab sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden. 

„Gut.“ Er nickte seinerseits. 

Bevor sich das zu einer absurden Komödie mit zwei fast sprachlosen Hauptdarstellern auswachsen konnte, machte Daniel einen Schritt vorwärts. Schlang mir seine Arme um den Nacken und ließ seine Finger durch meine Haare gleiten. Was sich gut, wirklich gut anfühlte.   
So gut, dass ich meinen Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihn die letzten Zentimeter heranzog, bis uns kein Lufthauch mehr trennte. 

Ich hatte noch nie … Das war … Oh mein, Gott, so neu …. So gut …

Daniel presste seine Lippen auf meine und als seine Zunge in meinen Mund vordrang, platzte irgendein Knoten im meinem Innern. Ließ alle die Gefühle heraus, die ich unter Verschluss gehalten hatte. Die ich mir, um mich selbst zu schützen, nicht gestattet hatte. 

Ja, ich würde mich noch einmal ganz auf jemanden einlassen. 

Und verflucht, ja, selbst wenn es nicht gut ausging, in unserem Beruf kaum gut ausgehen konnte, dann war es das wert. Ich hatte lange genug auf emotionaler Sparflamme gelebt, nichts und niemanden wirklich an mich heran gelassen. Alle mit meinem Sarkasmus auf Abstand gehalten. Aber damit war jetzt Schluss. 

Ich erwiderte Daniels Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft zu der ich fähig war, und mein letzter klarer Gedanke war, dass Regentage auch ihr Gutes haben konnten. 

 

\---ENDE---

Oktober 2012


End file.
